


Beauty in The Flaws of Your Face, in Your Smile

by Babey_blue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Being picked up, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, He's not, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, MASSIVE yearning, Mutual Pining, Photography, Pining, Prompto is pretty, Sappy, Yearning, bc they're in love, gladio thinks he's obvious, he just doesnt know it, prompto being self concious, this is a little cliche, two bros taken photos 0 feet apart, yes gladio is my fave and yes you can tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue
Summary: Prompto knows what beauty is. He gets the definition every time he looks at Gladiolus Amicitia. He just wishes someone like that could go for someone like him.Gladio thinks theres nothing prettier than Prompto, he just wishes the boy could see it himself.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Beauty in The Flaws of Your Face, in Your Smile

Prompto was a photographer, which meant it was his job to photograph things he thought were beautiful, no matter what they were. And to him, there was no subject as beautiful as Gladiolus Amicitia. 

Most people found the man sexy or hot or a variety of other words meaning the same thing. But not Prompto. He thought Gladio was gorgeous. All tattooed muscle, bronze skin and scars and moles. 

There was a mole on Gladio's ear that Prompto wanted to kiss until he couldn't anymore. 

But the most amazing and beautiful thing he saw about Gladio were his eyes. Amber eyes but when the sunlight hit them they turned golden and in the dark of the campfire light, they turned red. Prompto could drown in those eyes. You could tell a lot about a person through their eyes, and you could tell Gladio was tough. And passionate. 

Most days, Prompto tried to photograph Gladio as little as possible, in fear of being discovered, but when they were out fighting, that's when the other man looked his most effortless. Gladio looked like he belonged in battle, like an angel of war, and he was going to make sure everyone knew. 

Prompto could never be someone worthy of Gladio, no matter how much he exercised or how hard he fought, he would just be a kid to him. 

***

Gladio was a man of action. He believed actions spoke louder than words and that it was easier to do something rather than to say it. Protecting someone was more effective than telling them you loved them in his eyes. 

So why Prompto couldn't  _ pick up on that _ , was beyond him. 

He thought the blonde boy was gorgeous. A painting of freckles and of navy blue eyes and hair the color of spun gold. He was something that was only described in books and Gladio wanted to protect that. Protect  _ him _ with all he had. Until his body bled and heart ached. 

He was the type of person that should have pictures taken  _ of  _ him, not the other way around. 

Prompto Argentum was his undoing. He was sure of it. 

***

The phrase "people are more beautiful when they don't know they're being admired" had never been more true in this moment, with the setting sun shining down on them, lighting up his face in a way the other had never seen, eyes shining with contentment. It was a wonder how people ever looked at him without having their breath taken away. Or maybe they did, Prompto had never asked. 

Gladio was so... _ breathtaking  _ and all he was doing was reading, like he always did before they slept. 

"Rude to stare, you know." Gladio stated, not even looking up from the pages. 

"I wasn't staring," he said, face red with embarrassment, "I was….watching the sunset." 

"Yeah, if the sunset's name was Gladio, you were watching pretty intensely." Noct jibed. 

He'd never wanted to beg someone to shut up more, the embarrassment was killing him. 

"Yes well," Ignis started, "it's quite hard to miss someone as large as Gladio." 

Finally, someone on his side. 

Gladio suddenly shut his book and stared into Prompto's eyes evenly. "Tell you what, since I'm so  _ captivating  _ to look at you and I will get up early tomorrow and go take pictures. Yeah?" 

It was a bluff. It had to be a bluff. There was no way he was being asked to spend time with Gladio. Alone. By the man of his affections himself. But Prompto was never one to back out when photos were involved. 

"Okay sure," he said, beaming, "see you tomorrow, big guy." 

And with that he skipped off to bed, heart light and a nervousness in his stomach like no other. 

***

The next morning was humid, since it had rained during the night, but Prompto had never felt cooler. He stood nervously next to Gladio, who,  _ of course _ , woke up beautiful and like he just drank four cups of Ebony. Then again, the bigger man did  _ love  _ to camp, so that probably had a hand in it. 

"Alright Prompto, how and where do you want me?" Gladio asked with a grin. 

He  _ had  _ to know how that sounded. "U-uh let's take some photos by the lake down there!" 

They both walked down to the small lake, Prompto ending up redder than Gladio had. Maybe it was because of the heat. Or maybe it was because of the way Gladio's legs looked in those pants he wore. 

When the older man turned towards him, the morning sun shining behind him like some sort of halo, Prompto had to hold back a gasp. Everyone looked different in the morning light, but Gladio looked  _ ethereal _ . 

"What's the matter Prompto?" Gladio asked, still grinning that stupidly endearing grin, "Coeurl got your tongue?" 

He shook himself out of his love struck haze and began to take pictures. 

***

Gladio had initially invited the other out as a joke, he'd always joked to hide his feelings. He'd made a joke when really what he wanted to say was "take me with you. Let me be the one to care for you, let me feel what it's like to kiss you." 

But right now, he was focused on the morning sun in Prompto's hair. How it turned it into a brilliant golden, how it reflected in his eyes, making them a deep sky blue. 

Prompto was the heavens personified, his freckles making the stars in the sky. 

"Hey, Big Guy," Prompto said, concern in his voice, "you still here?" 

"Hm? Oh, yeah...just had an idea." 

"What is it?" 

He smirked. "Let me take photos of you." 

The younger boy blushed. "No. No way." 

"Why not?" 

He shrugged, looking down at his feet. "I'm not….I'm not like you guys." 

Gladio stated at Prompto, confused. "What do you mean "like you guys?" 

"I'm not…. _ pretty."  _

He gaped, he wasn't...he  _ couldn't  _ be serious. 

"Prompto,' Gladio said gently, stepping towards him, "Prompto, you're  _ beautiful. _ " 

"Don't tell me that to make me feel better." 

He couldn't help it. Really, he couldn't. So, he surged forward and captured Prompto's lips with his own. 

The other boy let out a sharp gasp before kissing back. Which meant he felt  _ something  _ for Gladio. 

"I think you're beautiful, Prompto. You drive me  _ insane _ with how breathtaking you are. Half the time I can't even look at you because I want to kiss you so  _ badly. _ " 

Prompto scoffed in disbelief. " _ You  _ think  _ I'm _ beautiful? Have you ever seen yourself?" 

"I know that I'm handsome, I get told that all the time. But those people don't matter, all that matters to me is what  _ you  _ think Prompto." 

***

He had to be dreaming. There was  _ no way  _ Gladio had just said he thought Prompto was beautiful. There was no way he asked if Prompto thought he was beautiful. Maybe his mind was still reeling from the kiss. 

"Gladio," he said, throat tight, "you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen." 

It was like a weight was  _ physically  _ taken off of the man's shoulders. Like he'd been waiting to hear those words for a long time.

"Prompto," he said, voice uncertain, "can I kiss you?" 

Oh, now he wanted to ask permission. 

"You don't have to ask, big guy." 

Gladio kissed him again, and it was just as, if not more, electrifying as the first one. He was a  _ good _ kisser. 

They pulled away, but stayed close enough to feel each other's breath on their faces. 

Prompto grinned. "Did you lure me out here to take advantage of me, Big Guy?" 

Gladio rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't. I came out here to romance you and then make you fall slowly for me so you swooned in my arms." 

"I can't tell how much of that was a joke." 

The bigger man picked him up bridal style and kissed him again. "Most of it was." 

Prompto could get used to kissing and being kissed by Gladiolus Amicitia.


End file.
